fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mizuki Li
Mizuki Li(みどずき り''Midozuki Ri'') Is a well-known Mage that lives in the reigion of Fiore, and often aids Geiger Strum and his siblings in stopping all Illegal activity in Fiore, while they operate in the region of Egalia. She, like the trio, was a former slave that worked in an illegal shopping arcade, serving as a waitress in one of the seediest bars ever. After being freed by Geiger, who she knew before being sold away, she stayed in the The Exemption Plains, serving as The Guardman's helper when new freed slaves arrived. She later learned how to use Magic from him in an attempt to follow along side the Trio, but she later found hersellf working in the region of Fiore, uncovering the illegal acts the goverment can't find. Apperance Before being freed as a slave and being sold to work at a seedy bar, she was shown to often wear an almost revealing outfit making her a target for most drunk guys. After being set free by Geiger and his team, she found a puffy top with fluffed arms, small tight shorts, and two bone-like knee guards and shoes that her owners gave her. Personality While under her slavery, she showed herself to be angry most of the times due to the hard work, the experiance, and being forced into something she never wanted. However, it changed when she meet Geiger Strum. a fellow slave the same age as her, only a few months older, and realized that she wasn't alone in this world and became friends with him for a time. She changed from that day on sworing that she would never lose her faith of one day being saved from her horrible life. Mizuki was later shown to be a kind person to the freed slaves, caring for them, and trying to convince the harden ones that she understood their pain and suffering. She has shown hidden romantic feelings for Geiger, since he was the first person ever to be kind to her aside from her guardian. History Mizuki Li was born into the life of slavery by parents, who ran away from the Plantation farm in an attempt to live a better life, but left her with a trusted friend, and promised to return when they could. The years passed with no results of her parents coming back as she got older and was forced to take over her parents jobs. At the age seven, she met one of the younger slaves that was around her age, Geiger Strum, and on some strange way she felt connection with the boy so much so that the two often slept together in the same bed. However, all of her happiness was ripped away when she was sold away to two bar owners needing new girls to replace the ones they 'lost', and they chose Mizuki as one. Nine years later, she was spending most of her life working as a waitress wearing nothing but a bra and panties, and was on the berge of losing her sanity. Until three strangers came into the bar asking for the manages, then began to beat them down within an inch of their lives. The girls were thankful to them as they revealed themselves to be the Chain Gang Trio. Mizuki immediately recognized one of them as her lost friend, Geiger, and was overjoyed to find that he rescued her even all the years that passed. Wanting to give some of the slaves time to readjust, the trio lead some of them to live in The Exemption Plains. After arriving at The Exemption Plains, she was told what happened to Geiger by the other freed slaves that lived there, and at that moment wanted to do everything in her power to help The Chain Gang Trio. She went to The Guardsman in hopes of him being able to teach her the ways of magic. During her training, one of the slaves had brought with them a pregnant cat, and with the help of the local vetrinarian and Mizuki, the cat was able to give birth to a beautiful litter of kittens. After they were a bit older, the owner gave thanks to Mizuki by offering her one of the kittens. She chose the runt of the litter and named him Linx, the two became inseparable since then as she took him wherever she went, except if it led to a mission. After years of practice with The Guardsman, she had completed her training, and began going to diiferent regions hunting down illegal establishments in hopes of freeing those bounded to them. During one of her travels near the Fiore boarder, she found herself in a rich town known as Straigo, known for the wealth and festival's. During this visit, she caught wind of a mining operation underneath the town harvesting precious gems and jewels, and using bought slaves as workers. She immedatly took action against the people in charge, only to find out it was her mother and father running the entire operation. After having them arrested, she asked the authorities to allow time with them before they were sent to jail, and during that time she asked why they would enslave people when they themselves were slaves at one point. They told her that even though they were free, with no papers or money to their name, they were still seen as the bottom of the barrel. It was then revealed that she had two younger siblings after they left, and made it her mission to find them, but is told that they themselves have been corrupted, and she must beat the lessons Mizuki has learned into them. Her first target was Ger baby sister, Aki Li, who was running an illegal casino with many different slaves. After defeating her, she moved on to Gran Soren, where her younger brother, Domi Li was holding girls at a bunny ranch. Before making her way there, Geiger revealed his true feelings for her as the do shared a passionate kiss together. After defeating Domi, Mizuki left with Geiger to their next assignment. Synopsis Mistakes: The Past, Present, and Future *A Shocking Revolution *Mock of The Sisters *The Shining Future Magic & Abilities Darkness Magic - Mizuki is able to summon Dark Magic that has been shown to be destructive and powerful when in combat against an opponent. Memory-Recall - Due to the pestocide exposure when she was working in the plantation farm, Mizuki was given the unique ability to project her own memories into someone else through contact. However, she is very careful of which memory she shows, if the opponent sees a tramatic memory of her's, there's a possibility of their psyche being broken. Basic Spells *'Ferocity '- Summoining the dark energy into her arms, Mizuki can shoot out a powerful blast of energy that is able to lock onto it's target and hit it's mark no matter what obstacle is in it's way. *'Hell Cats '- Mizuki calls it Dedication to Linx, her cat, by focusing her magic into the ground, the dark magic forms five dark feline beings that pounce on an opponent with striking percision. *'Dark Sphere '- Focusing the dark energy in the palm of her hands, she is able to shoot it out at large amounts as they explode on contact. *'Spider Web Bombardment '- Creating thin layers of black lines that can bind an opponent, they then become infused with dark energy as they form black balls that head towards a binded opponenet, and cause a powerful explosion. *'Wormhole '- Completly enveloping herself in the dark energy, her body becomes twice as heavy as before, but with the extra weight she is able to create a sort of black hole that can draw in an opponent with ease, and when grabbed on a part of their body, Mizuki can stop the flow of magic in them rendering them unable to use any magic as long as she has a hold of them. *'Dark Vision '- Focusing the energy into her eyes, she shoots out a powerful beam of darkness at her opponent. Cross Sync Magic - Is a rare and Unique Caster Magic that allows Mizuki to be fused with her Darkness Magic, resulting in her being brought into a new powerful level of power. *'Cross Sync: Hell Cat' - When she summons the five felines, she takes in one of the cats as Mizuki takes in the energy and a cloak of darkness covers her giving her a cat-like apperance. Equipment *'Teleportation Scroll '- After becoming The Guardsman's assistant, she was given the scroll as a way to transport throughout the regions to help her friend, Geiger Strum, in his goal of saving slaves from a life of torture. Category:Phantombeast Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Caster-Mage Category:Females